In The Arms of Another
by Jooles34
Summary: What would have happened if Gwen had gone home with Ianto instead of Owen after Countycide? Contains sex.


_**AN**__: Soooo…about 18 months ago GwenCooper456 prompted me with 'what would have happened if Gwen had gone home with Ianto instead of Owen after Countycide.' Finally, I have finished it…_

The five occupants of the SUV were silent as it approached the outskirts of Cardiff. They had been silent since they had left the Brecon Beacons and the horrors that had awaited them there. All were focused on their own thoughts, their own memories, images and tonight's coming nightmares. But none were willing to share.

Jack finally spoke, "Ianto, I'll drop you home first, you're closest, then Gwen, Tosh and Owen."

A vague rumble of muttered "hmm"s and "okay"s were the only acknowledgement he got. He didn't blame them, didn't press them. They had all been through a lot in the last 24 hours. He would de-brief them all, but not today. Tomorrow, when they had cleaned themselves of the grim evidence of the evening, and got some sleep they would sit together and work through it.

Ianto was once again sat between Gwen and Tosh in the back seat. Gwen turned and spoke softly to Ianto, "I'll come in with you if you like. Give you a hand cleaning up those wounds."

"I can manage," came the curt, though not rude, reply.

"I don't mind. Be nice to have a bit of help rather than doing it on your own wouldn't it?"

Gwen tried to make her tone sound light. The other team members knew that she was worried about more than Ianto's physical wounds and they agreed with what she was trying to do. They all remained silent though, knowing that more voices would only make Ianto more stubborn to refuse.

"I don't need anyone," This time Ianto's reply was sharper, harsher.

"Well maybe I do," said Gwen, so quietly the young Welshman next her almost didn't catch it.

He looked at her briefly, then with a soft sigh gently nodded his head, then resumed looking down at his lap.

Jack made eye contact with Gwen in the rear-view mirror and she gave him an almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgement. Jack was comforted. He knew that Gwen would make sure Ianto was okay before she left him.

Ianto let them both into his flat and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Everything's in here," he called over his shoulder by way of explanation.

Gwen followed him through the still spartan flat. She'd been here a couple of times before when Ianto had been suspended. She noticed that despite its sparse decoration it looked more homely than it had when he had first been brought back here after the whole Lisa thing. Maybe homely was the wrong word. It at least looked as though someone lived here now though.

Ianto was already in the bathroom. Ha had stripped himself of his shirt and t-shirt and they lay bundled in the corner. From the way he hid a wince as he reached into the bathroom cabinet she guessed he had stripped so quickly so she wouldn't see the pain he was in as he did it.

He pulled various items from the cabinet and placed them on the side of the bath. He still didn't turn to look at her, but his body language wasn't self conscious despite his half nakedness.

"Don't you need patching up too?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Me? No, I'm fine. Owen patched me up and replaced the dressing before we left. He gave me some of his mega-strength painkillers too. Can't feel a thing." She smiled, even though she knew he wouldn't turn to get the benefit. "Didn't Owen look at you?"

"I'm fine; nothing to look at. Just some cuts and bruises. Everyone's making a fuss for nothing."

"You're not nothing Ianto."

He spun his head at that, and Gwen saw pain flash across his face before he quickly replaced it and his face became flat again.

"That's not what I meant. I know I'm not nothing. I just don't need people worrying about me. I can look after myself. In fact, now you've shown the boss how thoughtful and caring you are by looking after the office junior, feel free to leave. I'll tell him you were the perfect nurse."

Gwen's eyes flashed with indication, "Oi, that's not why I'm here. No one thinks you're not capable, and I'm not trying to show anyone anything. In case you haven't noticed we are a team and you are part of that team, as much as any of the rest of us. We all know it, you just need to realise it. And it's not always just about you."

Ianto fixed her with a hard stare. Gwen felt like she was being x-rayed; like he was searching for any sign of a lie. In fact he was searching for something different. Searching for the malice her words seemed to contain. All he found was pain and confusion and a need for…something. He thought back to her words in the car.

"Fine," he said. He turned and sat on the closed toilet lid. "This will be easier than doing it in the mirror I suppose."

Gwen smiled appreciatively, knowing how difficult it was for him to acquiesce. Now he was facing her fully she could see the full state of his injuries.

There were multiple marks on his face and traces of dried blood still clung to his hair-line. A bruise was forming across the bridge of his nose and the start of two black eyes was just forming. He wasn't going to look pretty tomorrow.

His chest and stomach were mottled. In some places the skin was still red, but in others, black and blue bruises were already forming, creating splodgy patterns across his skin. Where his skin was pulled tighter across his ribs, the skin had split and grazed in places, and the blood stood out against the bruising and paleness of his skin.

His wrists were red and raw from where he had struggled in his cuffs. Gwen wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and hold him or offer words of sympathy, words of shock at his injuries. But she knew he wouldn't appreciate any of that so she kept her face as neutral as she could.

She filled the sink with water and knelt in front of the young man, between his knees. She looked at the cotton wool and TCP laid out in front of her. She wet the first piece and started to gently dab the blood from his face.

Throwing the last cotton ball into the bin Gwen placed her hands on Ianto's knees and smiled softly at him.

"All done," she said, the first either of them has spoken since she had started.

She placed a soft kiss on the flowering bruise on his forehead, then another on his cheek, before moving to put a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips. Ianto's hand came up and rested gently on her uninjured hip. She pulled back slightly from his lips so they were nearly still touching. They looked into each other's eyes as their breath ghosted over each other's mouths.

Ianto's grip tightened on Gwen's hip as their breathing shallowed. Gwen read pain in Ianto's eyes. And something else. Hope. Need. She knew he would be able to see the same in hers.

She leant forwards again, closing the few millimetres that existed between their mouths and their lips met in a series of small, gentle caresses. Ianto's lips parted slightly as he inhaled deeply and Gwen's tongue flicked tentatively between them. Ianto's tongue slipped forwards to meet hers and they both felt something electric flow between them.

The kiss deepened as Ianto and Gwen explored each other's mouths, slowly, gently. Gwen slid her hands slowly up Ianto's legs, from the knee and up his thighs, eliciting another deep inhale from him. His hand on her hip pulled her closer to him, drawing their chests flush together. Gwen's t-shirt felt soft against his bare chest and he could feel the heat of her body through it. It warmed his skin and he deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan from Gwen.

Ianto ran his hands down to the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up, peeling it over her head before their lips met again. When Gwen lowered her hands one went onto Ianto's chest, gently stroking down, mindful of the assortment of colours under her fingers.

Her hands met again at his belt buckle, which she carefully undid. She pulled back from the kiss, and her fingers lingered on the fly of his jeans. She searched his eyes for permission and found it, hovering, unspoken, beneath the surface.

She flicked open the button and pulled on the zip. She opened his trousers and ran a hand along the length of his hardening cock through his boxers, eliciting a soft pant from him. She freed him gently from the confines of his underwear and bent her head.

"No," he said, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head back up. "Stay close, please."

Gwen immediately understood what he meant and straightened again to kiss him once more, gently stroking him with her hand.

Ianto's hands crept down from her waist and he slid his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans before running them around her body. Without breaking the kiss he worked her trousers undone and slid a hand inside. Gwen moaned into his mouth as his fingers found her; wet, warm and open.

Ianto explored her with his fingers as much as he was able in their position, while his other hand worked to tug her jeans down and over her hips.

With a soft moan Gwen released Ianto and pulled his hand away from her. She stood and pulled off her jeans and underwear. Following her lead Ianto raised himself and wriggled out of his own clothes.

Then Gwen was front of him again, but this time straddling his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Ianto supported his cock with one hand. He guided it into Gwen's body as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Ianto slipped his arms under hers and reached up Gwen's back until his hands were on her shoulders. He held her close and their mouths met again.

They rocked together gently, keeping as close as they could. The heat of each other's bodies cocooned them together. They closed their eyes and opened their mouths and, as they lost themselves in each other, they pushed the rest of the world away; Torchwood, aliens, unspeakable human tragedy, Jack, long-dead girlfriends and boyfriends who could just never understand. It all fled them both and their worlds became focused on the here, now, them.

Their breath became heavier and Ianto's gentle thrusts became more urgent. Gwen met every one with a roll of her hips. Ianto could feel his release building and gripped Gwen's shoulders a little tighter. He whispered unintelligible words into her mouth.

And then he was coming, his body feeling impossibly light as wave after wave of orgasm washed through him. Gwen bit down on his lip as she used his body to take her over the edge.

They clung together, lips brushing as they panted, still flushed with warmth. Gwen finally opened her eyes and pulled her head slightly back. Ianto raised his hands to cup her face and thread through her hair as they searched each other's eyes. Gwen smiled suddenly and huffed out a small laugh, resting her forehead against Ianto's. He rocked his head against hers a small laugh escaping him.

"So, this day has not been what I expected," he said dryly, receiving another, throatier, laugh from Gwen.

"I'm learning not to expect anything when it comes to Torchwood," she said.

Ianto stroked her face, "Thank you. I know this can't happen again, but thank you."

Gwen leant forward and kissed him tenderly, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Thank _you_. Thank you for reminding me that feeling human is really okay."

Ianto kissed her again, long and leisurely, before pulling back, "You should go."

Gwen nodded, "I should." She fixed Ianto in the eye, "but I don't think I want to."

As she kissed him again Ianto surrendered himself to yet another unexpected Torchwood consequence.


End file.
